Trouble Comes Lookin'
by KelticKitten
Summary: My very first M7 fic, written after five episodes had aired. Buck goes missing. JD goes looking for him. Nothing could go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

Trouble Comes Lookin'

The sunlight started to shine through the window in the bedroom. Buck Wilmington adjusted his shirt. "Darlin', I gotta go. But don't you worry none, I'll be back in a week, and we can pick this up right here," he said to the pretty brunette standing in front of him in a corset and petticoat. His eyes glistened with a promise of laughter, and he smiled broadly. Then, he reached out and pulled her to him, dipping her, and giving her a passionate kiss. "Don't you forget about me, now," he whispered.

"How could I forget about **you**, Buck?" she said coyly back at him.

"Good point," he said as he donned his hat. He tipped his finger to it in salute. Then he left the room.

JD Dunne was waiting for him outside. "Buck, you sure you don't want no company?"

Buck put on an expression of mock irritation. "JD, I'm just going to Brownsville. I'll be back in a week, first think in the mornin'. Maybe you ought to take advantage of this situation and find you a lonesome lady. 'Cause, you know once I get back…." Buck grinned at JD's exasperated expression and walked down the boardwalk toward the livery.

JD rolled his eyes and went to the sheriff's office. He looked up a few minutes later and saw Buck ride past his window.

Josephine Campbell strode across the open yard toward the barn. The chickens scattered as she passed, each clucking and squawking their disapproval at being disturbed. But Josephine paid them no mind. Today, she had finished everything she had to do before Bobby got back from the makeshift school run by one of her neighbors, and she had finished early enough that she had time to do something she had not done in a long time. Something she enjoyed immensely.

She had time to ride Fire, her beautiful Palomino mare.

_'Besides,'_ Josephine thought, _'Fire needs to be exercised property if she's going to remain in good shape.'_ Actually, she had listed "exercise Fire" as one of her "things to do" today. It was gorgeous out.

Bobby would get home before she got back, but he would start on his chores, and she would be back in plenty of time to fix his dinner and help him with any homework.

Josephine looked at the barn as she saddled the excited Fire. She was going to have to hire someone soon to fix the roof. Bobby wasn't old enough to do it. No doubt about it, no matter how hard she worked, the farm was slowly beginning to deteriorate. She was beginning to think that maybe she shouldn't take Fire out for a ride today, after all. Everywhere she looked, there was work that needed to be done. But worse than that, it was work she couldn't do.

_'Maybe I should have listened to Marcus's mother,'_ she thought, remembering for the thousandth time the conversation she had had with her husband's mother, shortly after his death.

_They stood at the train station. Marcus's mother was going back to New York. She had come with Josephine had telegraphed that Marcus was ill. She had arrived in time to say good bye and had stayed and helped Josephine through the initial loss. Mrs. Campbell, who had always been a wonderful mother-in-law, hadn't wanted to leave Josephine alone, but she had had to return to New York. So she tried to persuade her to come back._

_"Josephine, I know you are a strong woman who doesn't like to give up, but dear, even you must admit that this farm is too much for one woman alone."_

_"No, ma'am, I don't have to admit that. Marcus loved this land. It is where he is buried, and I am not going to sell it to some stranger."_

_"'Phine, come home. Either come with us, or go to your parents. I have no doubt that you believe you can do this. But you have to raise Bobby and do everything you did before Marcus died, in addition to what he did. That is a lot of work for one woman-no, one person, to do."_

_"I know that, Mrs. Campbell. I appreciate it. But I have to at least try, you know? I can't quit before I even try."_

_Mrs. Campbell smiled at that. "Well, dear, if you need any help, you send for me. I'll see what I can do to help you, okay? And if you find you can't do it, don't be afraid to come home. We won't hold it against you." And with that she gave Josephine a hug. "You keep in touch. I want to know how my grandson is doing. Okay?"_

_"Okay. And I won't be afraid to come home if I need to."_

_"Good."_

Little as she liked to admit it, and Josephine didn't like to admit defeat, this farm was slowly beginning to defeat her. _'Not yet,_' she thought defiantly. _'And I _**_am_**_ going to take that ride.'_

She had always been able to relax while riding. Fire was spoiling for a good run, and she gave her more rein. They rode off to the west. The wind whipped past Josephine's face, slowly loosening the tight style she wore her hair in. Gradually, her honey-brown hair started to fly behind her, and she was beginning to feel young again, able to take on the world once more.

That was when she saw the gray horse standing still, looking at her.

The saloon was crowded, which wasn't unusual for the time of day. Most of the patrons sat at tables, drinking whiskey or beer. Ezra Standish, however, was working; he had a jovial smile on his face as he conversed with the other gentlemen at the table over inconsequentials. But while he was talking, he was also paying close attention to the other players' expressions.

JD Dunne assaulted Ezra Standish in the middle of his poker game. "Have you seen Buck?"

Ezra did not look at the young man. He quietly stated as he rearranged the cards in his hand, "My dear Mister Dunne, I am sure it has not escaped your attention that I am otherwise engaged at the moment. Furthermore, I am not in the general practice of keeping tabulations on the whereabouts of every gentleman in this town."

"Huh?" JD's expression was one of exasperation and worry, showing he wasn't inclined to translate Ezra's comment.

"I am not Mr. Wilmington's keeper," Ezra drawled without further elaboration. He went back to his card game.

"Ezra, I'm serious! Buck rode out a week ago, and he hasn't come back yet!"

"Has it occurred to you that perhaps he found a diversion?"

"He said he would be back this morning. I'm worried. Besides, if he wasn't gonna keep his schedule, he'd have sent word." JD moved closer to Ezra and turned the gambler to face him.

Ezra looked at the irritated young man, then looked at his shoulder, where JD's hand was placed. JD moved it quickly. "It is obvious that you are going to persist in this intrusion." Ezra put his cards face down on the table. "Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me while I assist my young friend here."

The other players nodded in understanding as Ezra stood up from the table. Ezra turned back towards JD. "Let us locate Mister Tanner and Mister Larabee and ascertain if they possess any additional information regarding Mister Wilmington's whereabouts."

"'Bout time!" JD said as he headed towards the bat-wing doors with Ezra following behind him.

Vin was at the stable, brushing down his horse as Ezra and JD walked inside.

"Mister Tanner, our young friend here is concerned about Mister Wilmington's lack of visibility this afternoon. Might you have any information to put his mind at ease."

Vin's eyes sparkled and the left side of his mouth threatened to smile. Ezra certainly had a way of complicating things. It probably served him well in his … hmmm… other profession. JD, however, did look very concerned.

"Buck? No, I ain't heard from him lately. Don't reckon he's come back from scouting yet."

"Vin, he was supposed to be back this morning, wasn't he?" JD put in.

"Yeah, but you know Buck; he prob'ly found him a pretty lady," Vin said with a smile.

JD ran his hands through his hair; his eyes rolled. He took a deep breath and started pacing. No one was taking his concern seriously.

Vin walked over to him. "Tell ya what, JD. If he ain't back by sunup tomorrow, I'll go look' fer him."

It was the best JD was going to get from this group. JD nodded. "Thanks, Vin."

Chris walked into the stable right then.

Vin looked up at him. "Buck ain't back yet."

"He can take care of himself," Chris said.

JD shook his head. "You're always saying that! And then, it turns out that whoever it is, can't! For once, can't you just get a **little** bit concerned about someone? Jeesh. I swear, sometimes I **don't** understand you people." He stormed out of the stable and went looking for Nathan and Josiah. Usually, they exhibited some form of common sense. They weren't always trying to prove they were tough.

"That, gentlemen, is a very troubled young man. And troubled young men always have a way of locating more trouble," Ezra offered before leaving the stable.

Vin and Chris looked at each other and shrugged.

Josiah was on the roof of the church, exactly where JD had expected to find him.

"Buck's missing," JD called up to him.

"Is he?" Josiah mused. "I'm sure he knows where he is."

"Fine. You don't care either. 'Buck can take care of himself.' Fine." JD turned and walked away.

_'He's gonna do somethin' stupid,'_ Josiah said to himself, but he didn't dwell on it. He could be wrong. Josiah went back to pounding the nails.

Vin, Ezra, and Chris left the stables and headed toward the saloon. JD watched them from the sheriff's office in disgust. One of their friends could be in grave danger and all they were concerned about was drinking.

'That's it,' he thought and headed for the stable. With or without the others, JD was going to find Buck.

"Actually am a little concerned, Chris," Vin Tanner said as he leaned up against the bar, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "Brownsville ain't all that far away. He should've at least sent word if he wasn't comin' back. Maybe he ran into some trouble."

"I'll tell you what Buck ran into, Vin." Chris drank the whiskey in his glass and poured himself another. "A woman." There was a note of vexation in Chris's voice. Buck was being irresponsible.

"Shouldn't we make sure of that?"

"And while we're out 'rescuing' Buck from that woman, this here town is gonna find a way to have trouble. Buck can take care of himself," Chris said again. He was irritated. He knew they weren't overreacting to Buck's lateness, but he also knew Buck. Buck 'could' take care of himself. But there was a niggling little voice inside his head saying, _'What if Buck _**_was_**_ in trouble?'_

Josephine rode Fire over to the gray. As she got closer, she could see that there was blood on the saddle and down the horse's right flank. But the horse didn't seem to be injured, so the blood must have belonged to the rider. That's when she started looking for the rider.

He wasn't far from the gray. He was lying face down on the ground. Blood was pooling around him. Josephine hoped she wasn't too late. She knelt down beside him and rolled him over. He groaned, but didn't open his eyes.

He looked like a nice man. She hoped he was, because she couldn't leave him out here to die and she hated the thought of bringing an outlaw into her house.

Now all she had to do was find a way to get him home.

The gray had come over to where the stranger lay. "Aren't you a beauty, hey, girl? Can you help me get him home, hmm?" Josephine, over the last year, had developed a habit of treating all the animals at her farm like they could understand her. They usually responded pretty well to that, and besides, what did it hurt.

_'Before I do anything though, I better stop this bleeding.'_ She was covered in dust, and she didn't have anything clean she could use to bind his wounds. She went to the man's saddlebags, looking for something semi-clean. She did have water with her and was prepared to wash a little, if necessary. He didn't have any clean rags in his saddle, but he did have a knife.

Josephine was, above all, a practical woman. Lacking anything else to use to bind this man's wound, she decided her petticoat would have to serve; it didn't have dust on it. So she hiked her skirt a little and cut a segment of her petticoat. Then she cut it into strips.

With water, knife, and binding in hand, Josephine braced herself to tend to the man's wound, hoping it wasn't too serious.

She didn't look at his face; it was a nice face, warm and friendly, if a bit hard. He reminded her so much of Marcus. She didn't need to get distracted now; this man needed her full attention.

Stopping that line of thought before it went anywhere, she unbuttoned his shirt and cut away his undershirt to expose the wound. It was definitely from a gunshot. She didn't have the time or the supplies to remove the bullet. It was going to have to say until she could get him home. Hopefully, the journey wouldn't be too hard on him.

First she splashed some water on the wound to rinse away the dust and dirt. Then he put some folded strips of cloth on the wound and started to tie it down with the other strips. When she struggled to sit him up for a minute, the man jerked and opened his eyes.

"Who are you? And what are you doing?" he sputtered, a bit dazed.

"Josephine Campbell. Trying to save your life. Can you stand?" She was a bit relieved he had come around when he did, because she had had no idea how she was going to get him on his horse. "You have a gunshot wound, and I need to get you to my house to get the bullet out. Quite frankly, I don't think I can pick you up. But first, let me get this tied. Can you hold your hand on this?" She put his hand on the compress and watched him try to hold it in place. Josephine put her arms around his waist and brought the strip of cloth around. "Hold steady." She tightened the strip and tied it off.

"Good thing I met up with a field doctor." He smiled at her.

"Let me help you up." She bent down and he put an arm around her shoulder as she gripped his waist. Although he was weakened and unsteady, he managed to stand.

"Ho, Beauty, c'mere," he called to the gray horse.

"I thought Beauty was supposed to be black," Josephine commented as the horse came over.

"And I thought angels were supposed to have wings," he responded as he unsteadily mounted the horse. "I hope you don't live too far away." He started to slump in the saddle, as if all his effort had been concentrated on getting there, and he hadn't saved any strength for the ride.

"Not too far," she responded. "Are you sure you can ride?"

"No ma'am, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Josephine shook her head as she said, "Not really. But my name is Josephine. Not ma'am. I don't like ma'am." She liked him, even weakened as he was, he had been polite, flirtatious, and humorous. "Now, what am **I** supposed to call you? Mister?"

The man smiled and his blue eyes twinkled.

_'They must be heart-melting at full force,'_ she thought.

"Call me Buck."

Josephine worked hard at keeping him talking during the ride to her farm. Once there, he could rest, but she needed to keep him conscious until they got him home. But she was also keeping an eye on that binding, and it kept getting redder. All this movement was keeping the wound fresh, and Buck kept getting paler.

She felt greatly relieved when her farm finally was within viewing distance. Then she remembered how worried Bobby was going to be. She should have been home hours ago, but Buck couldn't ride very fast in his condition. It was taking all his strength to remain in the saddle at this slow pace.

"That's my farm, Buck. We're almost there."

"Goooood," he slurred, and then slumped forward. She caught Beauty's reins and nudged Fire closer, trying to keep Buck in the saddle until they got to the farm. She could see Bobby at the gate.

She picked up the pace a little bit, trying to get home sooner. When she got within earshot, she called out to her son, "Bobby, go fill a bucket with water for me."

Without questioning, Bobby ran off toward the pump.

She steered the horses toward the house, and kept Buck in the saddle until Bobby had put the water in the house.

He came over and saw the man unconscious in the saddle. "You're gonna need some help, aintcha, Ma?"

"Aren't and yes, I am." She smiled. He was a bright, good lad. "Hold him stead in the saddle until I get over there. We're both going to have to carry him in the house." Drag was more like it; there was only so much weight a nine-year-old and a petite woman could handle.

She checked his forehead; it was cold and clammy. "Bobby, I need you to do two things. First, put that water on the stove to boil. And second, unsaddle and water the horses."

"Water's already on the stove, Ma."

He went outside, and came back in. "The gray's gone."

_'Great, when he wakes up, he won't have a horse,'_ Josephine thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra was at the saloon, embroiled in yet another poker game. He looked up to see Chris storm through the doors.

"Where's JD?" Chris asked Ezra.

"Why is it that I am expected to know the location of every member of our party?"

"Why can't you just say 'Don't know' like everyone else I've asked?" Chris snapped. He was feeling a bit guilty over brushing off JD's concerns earlier that afternoon. No one had seen him since then either.

Nathan came into the saloon and walked over to the table. "Chris, you're not gonna like this. The kid's horse is missing," he stated.

"Great. Now when Buck **does** get back, he's gonna have to chew the kid out for it." The ire dripped heavily from his voice. "And to make matters worse," he said with resignation, "we gotta send out two search parties."

Chris and Nathan left the saloon, and Ezra followed behind them. Josiah came strolling up to them, Beauty in tow. Buck's gunbelt was attached to the saddlepack. "Look what I found," he said.

"Shit," Chris said. "Buck's in trouble."

"Worse, that's blood all over this horse," Nathan said. "Wonder what Buck found."

"Trouble," said Josiah.

Vin came running up the street. "Can't find JD nowhere."

"We already know that. Stupid kid's taken his horse and gone lookin' for Buck," Chris snapped.

"His heart is in the right place, even if his head ain't," Josiah commented.

"Looks like we need a plan," Vin commented. Chris nodded.

The men walked to the livery to get their mounts; the plan could be devised while they saddled up.

JD saw the campfire burning in the distance. He eased off his horse, and walked semi-cautiously toward the fire. If it was Buck, he was really going to tell him off. But just in case it wasn't, he started to ease around the fire. He saw at least a dozen men sitting around it. They didn't look too friendly. JD turned to head back to town for help; then he heard a twig snap behind him.

"Well, what have we here?" a gruff voice behind him asked.

"Looks to me like someone got lost," another answered.

JD slowly turned around. Two men stood in front of him. One of the men was taller and wore a long brown coat that hadn't seen clean since the day the man had acquired it. He had a bandana around his neck that might have once been red. The man was pointing a rifle at JD. And he looked really mean. The other man was a bit shorter, and he stood slightly behind the first. His coat was short and not quite as dirty. In his hand was a pistol.

Since they thought he was lost, JD decided he would try to buy some time. "Yeah, I am. Can you tell me how to get to Eagle Bend?"

"Eagle Bend? What business you got in Eagle Bend, boy?" the first man asked.

Tugging at his waistcoat pockets, JD lied, "I, sir, am a newspaper reporter, and I heard they had an opening at the Eagle Bend Gazette." He had tried to affect Ezra's calm way of delivering statements, no matter what the circumstance. Too bad he didn't have the language for it. _'I hope they think I am as naïve as I look,'_ he thought.

"Well, unfortunately for you, boy, we ain't goin' to Eagle Bend right now, and we sure can't let you leave," the first man said.

"Yeah, you might tell someone where we are," the second man added.

"Gentlemen, **how** could I tell anyone where you are, even if I wanted to, when I don't know where **I** am?" JD asked innocently.

"He's got a good point there, Jake," the second man stated.

"That is, of course, **if** he is who he says he is, Ephram," Jake shot back. "I don't know, but for some reason, I think you're lyin' to me, boy." Jack turned back to JD. "Why should I believe you?"

Thinking quickly, JD responded, "Well, if I was from around these parts, would I be stupid enough to walk in to your campfire?" _'Okay, I was, but they don't have to know that,'_ JD thought.

Jake laughed. "You gotta good point there, boy. Tell ya what, we ain't gonna kill ya. You say you're a reporter. We're gonna go ambush a town. You can write up a story on the death of Chris Larabee and his gun-totin' friends. That way, it gets documented real good. I wouldn't want anyone else claiming credit for killing Larabee."

"Yessir." JD swallowed and turned pale. _'How'm I gonna warn Chris when I'm stuck out here?'_

Chris Larabee sat on his horse outside the livery. Vin, Nathan, and Josiah were also mounted up.

"All right, here's the plan. Vin and I are gonna form one party. Nathan and Josiah another. Ezra, you're gonna stay here and watch the town," Chris stated in a manner which brooked no argument.

"I thought you weren't a gamblin' man, Chris," Josiah remarked.

"Yeah, wouldn't bet on the town still being here when we get back," Nathan commented.

"Gentlemen, I assure you that the establishments and citizenry of this municipality will be quite unharmed. We are speaking, after all, of my future investments and contributors, you understand," Ezra drawled.

"Report back here in two days. Hopefully, we'll have found at least one of them," Vin said.

They spurred their mounts forward and headed out of town, kicking up a cloud of dust, which Ezra fastidiously brushed from his red jacket.

The rooster crowed and Josephine rose from her seat. She checked on Buck. He hadn't stirred since she'd removed the bullet last night, and she was beginning to get very concerned. He'd lost a **lot** of blood before she'd found him, and more on the ride to her farm. She was beginning to wonder if she should've headed to town instead of home, even though the distance was greater.

"Bobby, I'm going to see what I can do about finding a doctor. I need you to stay here and watch him. If he wakes up, make him drink broth and give him some of this tea. Don't let him move around too much."

"Yeah, Ma, like he's gonna listen to a kid like me," he pointed out.

"Right now son, you're a lot stronger than he is. Just try, okay?"

Bobby nodded as Josephine headed out the door.

Josephine saddled up Fire, and let her run as quickly as she wanted. Fire was probably enjoying every minute of the ride, but Josephine, for once, wasn't.

About half an hour later, she charged into town. No one was on the streets, so she went to the general store.

"I need to find the doctor," she told a man standing on the porch near the front of the store.

"Ain't no doctor in this town. All we got's a healer. And he ain't in town right now."

"Where can I find him?"

"Don't rightly know, ma'am. But, if you want to find out, I'd suggest asking a man at the saloon."

Josephine bristled. She did **not** want to go to the saloon. But she didn't see any choice. She marched across the street and stopped at the entrance to the saloon. She called in, "I'm looking for the healer. Does anyone know where I can find him?"

Ezra looked up from his game at his customary table. There was an attractive woman at the entrance to the saloon, making no move to come in. It wasn't exactly ladylike to shout into a saloon, but then, it wasn't exactly ladylike to enter one either. What a dilemma the poor woman must be in to place herself in such a position.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, my attention is required elsewhere," he said as he rose and headed towards the door. "Perhaps I can assist you," he stated with a grin. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ezra Standish."

"Josephine Campbell. Thank you, Mister Standish. I need to find the healer. I have an injured man at my house-he's lost a lot of blood and I think he needs more help than I can give him."

"Mister Jackson will not return until tomorrow evening. Will your husband be able to wait that long?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"My husband is dead, Mr. Standish. I found this man while I was out riding yesterday. He'd been injured badly. I don't know if he can last much longer." She looked very distressed.

_'Yesterday,'_ Ezra thought. _'Buck was supposed to be back yesterday.'_ "Mrs. Campbell, I have a comrade who has unexpectedly disappeared. Mister Jackson is, in fact, out searching for him. Do you know this man's name?"

"Buck. He didn't tell me his last name. Unfortunately, his horse ran off when I got him to my farm."

Ezra's expression became pensive. "Beauty arrived yesterday evening," he said solemnly.

"You know him? Then perhaps you'd be willing to help me find Mister Jackson and take him to my farm?"

Ezra thought about that. If he left, the town would be unprotected for an indeterminate amount of time. When Chris and Vin got back, they'd be furious. _'But, if I send Josiah back when we find Nathan….'_ "Mrs. Campbell, I would be delighted to assist you in your search," he said. _'I just hope nothing happens before Josiah gets back.'_

Josephine had left Fire in front of the general store; Ezra's horse was at the livery. "I will meet you at the livery, Mrs. Campbell," Ezra said quickly as he headed in that direction.

"Thank you, Mister Standish."

Josephine crossed the street and mounted Fire. Within moments, she was outside the livery, waiting for Ezra to saddle his horse.

As he led Ace out of live livery he said, "Mister Jackson and Mister Sanchez headed northwest of town-they departed last night."

"About how quickly do you think we can catch up with them?"

Ezra checked the cinch on the saddle one last time then mounted up. "That depends on two different circumstances, ma'am. The first is the speed which they will be travelling. I don't expect they will be moving too quickly, since they are looking for Buck and JD, and they are **not** likely to be at the same place. The second is how quickly you and I will be travelling."

"Well, I hope you can keep up, Mister Standish. This way, right?" She tapped Fire's sides quickly, yet gently. Fire responded and took off at a quick pace.

Ezra only gaped openly a minute before nudging Ace to follow at a similar speed. "If we persist at this velocity, dear lady, our mounts will not be much use once we locate Mister Jackson and Mister Sanchez."

"Are you always so formal, Mister Standish?" Josephine asked coyly, as she brought Fire to a slightly slower pace.

He was taken aback. "I have always found that most individuals appreciate the courtesy, Mrs. Campbell." He took her hand and brushed it to his lips in salute.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you-you've been very helpful. But would you please call me Josephine? 'Mrs. Campbell' sounds like you're addressing my mother-in-law."

"In that case, you must call me Ezra."

"I would be pleased to do so, Ezra."

They rode for a couple hours at a move reasonable speed. Not too slow, but not so quickly as to tire Fire and Ace unduly.

Ezra spotted two horses ahead of them and slowed down. He nodded his head and turned to Josephine. "It would appear that we have located my compatriots-see, off in the distance." He pointed out ahead of him, and Josephine could make out two figures on horseback.

"So, extra applied velocity would be appropriate in this circumstance, correct, Ezra?" She smiled at him.

_'A woman after my own heart.'_ He smiled at her charmingly, doffed his hat, and said, "After you, Josephine."

She spurred Fire on, and Ezra rode up quickly beside her. In almost no time, they reached the two distant riders.

"Ezra, they finally kick you out of town?" Nathan asked good-naturedly.

"Not yet, Mister Jackson, not yet. But when this dear lady rode in and inquired for the healer, indicating that she had located Mister Wilmington, I deemed it to be expeditious to escort her while she located you."

"You found Buck?" Nathan asked Josephine.

"Yes, he's hurt pretty badly, and I don't think I have the resources to care for him," Josephine answered.

"Mister Sanchez, would you be so kind as to return to our municipality and see to its welfare while I escort Mrs. Campbell and Mister Jackson to her farm?" Ezra inquired.

"Might as well, seems we've located one of our lost sheep, I may as well go look after the flock," Josiah commented.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Mister Sanchez," Josephine said.

Josiah smiled and tipped his hat. Then he headed toward town.

Nathan guided his horse so he was riding next to Josephine. "What's his condition?" he asked her.

"He has a bullet wound in his side, and I couldn't get the bleeding to stop." Her voice was filled with concern and frustration.

Nathan nodded.

Buck opened his eyes and looked around. He looked in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings. There was a young boy sitting there, watching him.

"Mister, my Ma said when you woke up, you was to drink some broth and some tea. Which do you want first?" Bobby said.

"Oh, so you're to be my keeper, eh? What's your name?" Buck smiled at him.

"Bobby. Who're you?"

"Buck Wilmington."

"So, which do you want first, the broth of the tea?"

"Single-minded little feller, aren't ya? What I **want** is to get back to town." Buck started to sit up.

Bobby started shaking his head. "Uh-uh. My Ma said you weren't to move."

"And where is your Ma right now?"

"She went to town to get the doctor."

Buck started to relax. If Josephine had gone to get the doctor, she'd bring back Nathan. He could tell Nathan about the men coming to town. He didn't think they really posed much of a danger, but still it was best to be prepared. Buck mused for a moment, _'Look what happened to me when I wasn't prepared.'_ He focused back on the boy in front of him. "Okay, son, I'll take the broth first."

Bobby went to get the broth. But he stopped in mid-step. They both heard horses approaching the house.

"Who is it, Bobby?" Buck asked.

Bobby looked out the window. "Don't know, but my Ma ain't with 'em."

Buck thought, _'Things just got bad.'_ "Son, where's my gunbelt?" Buck asked.

"It was on your horse."

"Where's my horse?"

"Don't know. She took off after we brought you inside." Bobby looked extremely uncomfortable telling him this.

"Does your Pa have a rifle or any type of gun?" Buck was getting worried. He was sure that those men outside weren't his friends.

"My Ma has a rifle, but she don't have no bullets."

"Do you have anywhere you can go to hide?"

"I ain't gonna leave you out here while I cower under something, Mister Wilmington!"

"And I ain't gonna repay your Ma's kindness by getting' her son shot!" Buck was out of breath already. He knew there was no way he could fight these men.

Bobby stood there defiantly, as if daring Buck to try to make him hide. Buck glared back at him. "Fine, but you better not get shot." _'Like the kid would choose to be shot.'_


	3. Chapter 3

JD stood with the group as Jake pounded on the door to the house. A young boy opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?" The youngster looked frightened.

Instead of responding, Jake burst through the door. All of the men followed him into the house, with JD trailing behind them. Buck was lying on a makeshift cot in the living room.

"Who is this?" he demanded of the boy.

"M-m-m-my Pa," Bobby stammered.

JD did all that he could to keep from responding to that. _'Brave kid, lying to this man.'_

"Your Pa? Son, I shot him coupla days back. You tryin' ta fix him up?" Jake looked down upon the boy, a menacing expression on his face.

"Ma tried, but she said she can't. He's lost too much blood or something. She's off getting the preacher 'cause Pa never would convert. She figures maybe now he will," Bobby said, a quiver shaking his voice.

Buck was doing his best to look damn near dead. At least, JD hoped Buck was trying to look that bad. He also hoped the kid didn't go too far, or Buck's sense of humor _'or his own'_ would get Buck killed.

"I ought to just shoot him now and finish him off," Jake said.

Ephram said, "Jake, he's not going anywhere, he's gonna die anyway. Who's he gonna tell? You heard the kid, all his Ma's doin' is getting the preacher."

"Please, don't shoot my Pa again," Bobby wailed, throwing himself over Buck in a fit of tears.

_'Very convincing,'_ JD thought. _'If I didn't know better, I'd think the kid was telling the truth.'_

"Mister Jake," JD said. "Would you mind if I interviewed this boy's Pa? You know, for the article I'm gonna write. It would be good information to add to the story. I think it'd be best if there were his son and I here-he'd probably tell me more. Besides, all these people are just gonna frighten this boy's Pa, or wear him out."

"Yeah, all right. But don't you think of tryin' nothin'. We'll be right outside. Hey kid, my men are hungry. Bring us something," Jake growled to Bobby.

Bobby nodded mutely as Jake, Ephram and their men went out side.

"Buck, Buck, are you all right?" JD asked.

Buck opened his eyes and glared at him. "JD, how many times I gotta tell you to-"

"Don't you even **start** to give me a lecture right now, Buck. We're in a heap of trouble." But JD noticed Buck didn't answer his question.

"You think I don't know that? Damn horse ran off with my gunbelt. Kid's Ma must've taken it off when she found me."

"**You** don't have a gun?" JD started to laugh-a laugh that was quickly silenced with a sharp look from Buck. "Sorry. I do. Those guys out there didn't even search me."

"How is it that you're still livin', anyway?"

"They thought I was lost. I didn't do anything to allay that misinterpretation. I informed them I was a reporter seeking employment."

"Holy G. Now you're startin' to sound like Ezra."

JD smiled. "I figured a newspaperman would sound more like Ezra than me, so I borrowed a bit of his style of speaking. I like it."

Buck grimaced. "I don't."

"Hey, mister, what's goin' on here?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, this here is my friend, JD Dunne. JD, Bobby Campbell."

"Pleased to meet you." JD extended his hand, and Bobby took it. "You are one brave boy, telling all those lies to those men out there. Gotta admit, if I didn't know Buck here, I would have believed every word."

"Just don't tell my Ma. She hates it when I lie."

"Buck, these men are going to Four Corners. They want-"

"To kill Chris and his friends. I know."

"How're we gonna stop them?" JD asked.

"Don't rightly know. But you've got an in with them, and you're gonna keep it." Buck closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Bobby brought some broth to Buck. "Now that that's settled, Mister, drink your broth."

Buck shot Bobby a look, but the kid held his ground. "My Ma said you was to drink this. And you're 'gonna' drink this."

JD grinned, and his shoulder started to shake. Buck shot him a look that seemed to say _'Don't you start too.' _

Buck tried to sit up so that he could drink the broth that Bobby had brought him, but he could barely move. JD helped him to sit up. And the look Buck gave him was not exactly a look of gratitude. He could tell that Buck hated to have JD see him like this. He didn't think Buck would be as irritated if it were Vin or Josiah, but he was irritated by having to be helped by JD.

But the exertion of sitting up and concentrating was beginning to take its toll. Buck needed to rest some more.

When Buck finished the broth, JD helped him to lie back down. In an instant, he was asleep.

JD bent down to check Buck's bandages. "You got any more of these? I think they need to be changed." 'He's still bleeding,' JD realized. _'Must be a bad wound inside.'_

"Bobby, where did your mother **really** go?"

"To find a doctor. I think she's afraid he isn't gonna make it."

"Nah, he's strong. Why, I've seen him argue his way out of worse situations without even breaking a sweat. He'll be fine," JD told Bobby. He wasn't sure about it himself, but at least he knew backup was on the way. Only problem: Jake's men stood between Buck and the healer.

Vin squatted down looking at the tracks in the dirt. He looked around, then stood up. "Pretty sure these ain't theirs, pard. Don't think they came this way."

"You're probably right." Chris nodded his head and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, indicating the direction of the town.

Vin mounted his horse and, without another word, they headed back toward Four Corners.

Nathan, Ezra, and Josephine approached the farm. Josephine stopped suddenly and turned very pale.

"What's wrong, Josephine?" Nathan asked.

"That's my farm. And **this** is the only horse I own. I see about twenty horses there. And that can't be good. My **son** is there. What if the men who shot Buck tracked him here?"

"Don't worry. We'll think of something. And Buck won't let anything happen to your son," Nathan assured her.

"That's easy for you to say. **You** haven't seen Buck. The last time I saw him, he was out cold!"

Ezra put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll not tell you to refrain from worrying, Josephine, but I will assure you, your son is with the best possible person right now. And additional assistance is forthcoming. We aren't going to allow anything to happen to your son."

Josephine shrugged. That really was the best they could offer.

"I will tell you this, Josephine," Nathan added. "We've gone up against more men than this before. We haven't lost a man yet."

She tried to smile.

"I know this is gonna be difficult," Nathan went on. "But I think you should ride back to town and tell Josiah what we found here. We're probably gonna need some backup, and we can't leave to let him know."

"Leave?"

"Yes ma'am. Right now, those men seem to be awfully quiet. They're waiting on something. And while they're waiting, we have time to decide what to do. The more of us here to do it, the better," Nathan said.

"It's something you can do to assist you son, Josephine. We wouldn't ask it if it weren't dreadfully important," Ezra said. But Josephine still looked unsure. "I give you my word, dear lady, I will allow no harm to come to your son."

"All right. Be careful." She turned her horse back towards town and rode off quickly.

"Always," Ezra whispered. He didn't realize it was aloud until Nathan commented.

"Man, are you connin' yourself, or her?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Ezra replied.

"I saw the way you looked at her."

"An enchanting young woman, I assure you. Nothing more."

Nathan remained unconvinced.

Half an hour later, Josephine strode into the sheriff's office. "Ah, Mister Sanchez, just the person I was looking for."

"Always glad to be of service. "Where's everyone else?"

"There's a small band of outlaws at my house. Your friends sent me for backup."

"There's nothing I can do right now, ma'am. I'm all we've got. Chris and Vin will be back, hopefully shortly. But until they get here, we can't go. No one to tell them what's going on. Meanwhile, you're tired, and I **know** your horse is tired. Let's get her over to the stable for some food and water, and then you to the restaurant for the same, okay?"

"But…my son!"

"Mrs. Campbell, right now, the best thing you can do is rest a moment. You didn't think I was gonna let you charge in here without rest, knowing how much you've been pushing yourself all day. Besides, it's getting dark. I don't allow any woman to go off riding unescorted after dark."

Right then, Mary Travis came into the office. She'd seen this woman charge into town twice today, and curiosity had gotten the better of her. "Hello, I'm Mary Travis. I run the Clarion, the local newspaper. And well, I've seen you twice today, and you always seem to be in a bit of a rush. It's got my curiosity up."

"Josephine Campbell. And I really don't have time right now for rest or food. I have to get back out there."

"Out where, Mrs. Campbell?" Mary asked.

"To my farm. My son is out there, and there is a band of outlaws on my property. I've got to go to him."

Mary stopped cold. She understood exactly what this woman was feeling. The worst thing was the inability to do something. "Josiah, where's everyone else?"

"Let's see, Buck's at her farm, Ezra and Nathan are there too, right?" He looked at Josephine. She nodded. "JD's still missing, and Chris and Vin are out looking for him."

"When did JD go missing?" Mary asked, concerned.

Josiah looked at her and replied, "Sometime after Buck."

"Buck's at her farm," Mary repeated. She was beginning to get frustrated.

Josiah looked back over at Josephine. "She found him," he stated.

Mary gave up. Josiah was obviously not in the mood to elaborate. "Perhaps you can tell me what is going on? Maybe over dinner. If we're lucky, Chris and Vin will return with JD before we finish, okay?"

Josephine looked at Josiah. "I ain't lettin' you back on that horse until you've at least eaten, Mrs. Campbell."

"There. It's settled." Mary smiled.

Josephine wasn't exactly sure **what** had just happened. But she was pretty sure she wasn't leaving until Chris and Vin, whoever **they** might be, got back.

JD was pretty sure Buck wouldn't wake up for a while. And besides, he'd kept Ephram and Jake outside waiting long enough. He opened the door to the house and went outside.

"So, what'd he say?" Ephram asked.

"Actually, Mister Ephram, he didn't wake up while I was in there. I was hoping he would, but-"

"Then why'd you stay in so long, boy?" Jake demanded.

"The kid needed someone to talk to. I lost my Pa young and talked to him for a while about it," JD lied. "Besides, it's kinda hot out here. I'm not used to this weather," he 'admitted' sheepishly.

"City folks," Jake muttered derogatorily. "Go ahead, get back in there. You ain't goin' nowhere 'less I know about it anyway. Wouldn't want ya to melt or nothin'."

JD turned to go back inside, then thought better of it. "Mister Jake, why **are** we stayin' here? I mean, the men you're looking for aren't at this farmhouse."

"You obviously don't know 'The Code'," Jake said.

"That appears to be the case. What's 'The Code'?" JD asked.

"I gotta wait til high noon tomorrow. Gunfights happen at high noon. This here is as good a place to wait as any."

JD smiled broadly at him. "Thanks, Mister Jake." He ducked back in the house before he started laughing. _'Buck is gonna get a kick out of this guy. And he thought _**_I_**_ was green when I got here.'_

Ezra and Nathan watched the house from behind some nearby bushes. Nathan looked at the house. He could've sworn he saw JD come out the door. "What I wouldn't give for Vin's spyglass right now," he whispered.

Casually, Ezra reached into the interior pocket of his red jacket. He pulled out a spyglass. It wasn't quite as nice as Vin's. "Will this suit your needs adequately, Mister Jackson?" he asked slyly.

Nathan looked at him, amazed. "I didn't know you had one of these."

"A nice gentleman yesterday wagered it in a game of chance. He was under the impression that a pair of queens was a good hand."

Nathan was barely listening; he had put the glass to good use. "I thought so!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"JD's in there. See?" Nathan handed the spyglass back to Ezra, who raised it to his eye.

"He certainly is. And he seems to be relating quite well with those gentlemen of questionable character congregating at Josephine's farm."

"Wonder what he's doin'?"

"He appears to be reentering the house," Ezra commented.

"Ya know somethin', Ezra? I hate waiting."

"Patience is a virtue, Mister Jackson. But virtue, unfortunately, is seldom rewarded."

Nathan looked at Ezra. "Got a plan?"

"I suggest we reconnoiter the area and determine if there are additional entrances to Josephine's house."

"That might be useful information," Nathan agreed.

Chris and Vin rode into town and to the sheriff's office.

"Evening. Glad you could join us," Josiah said as they walked into the office.

"Where's Ezra?" Chris asked harshly.

"That's a long story. He's with Nathan. They're keeping watch over a farm. Buck's there," Josiah said.

"That's one. Now we just gotta find JD," Chris replied.

"We got bigger problems. Farm's surrounded, and Nathan can't get in to look at Buck."

"So he **is** definitely injured," Vin commented.

Out of the corner of his eye, Josiah noticed that Josephine was getting on her horse, preparing to head out of town. Josiah leapt to his feet and ran out the door, pushing past Chris and Vin in the process.

"We gotta follow her," Josiah said as he headed toward his horse.

"Why? She seems to know where she's goin'," Vin said from behind him. Truth be told, he was a little tired and not really anxious to leave immediately.

"She's goin' to her farm, and I don't know where it is. Do you?" Josiah asked over his shoulder.

"Should I?" said Chris.

"Depends on whether or not you want to find Buck," Josiah responded, and took off.

Chris looked at Vin, and Vin looked at Chris. Chris shrugged. "I guess we best get goin' if we're gonna catch her."

Josephine rode out of town quickly, but she had not gone very far past the last of the buildings when Josiah called out to her, "Mrs. Campbell, will you just wait a second?"

Josephine slowed down, but she did not stop Fire. She looked over her shoulder. "No sir, Mister Sanchez. I stop and you're going to make me go back to town. I am **not** going to stay away from my son one minute longer."

"I understand your concern," Josiah said as he caught up with her and guided his horse to match her horse's pace.

"No, I don't think you do. Not only is my house surrounded by people who I don't exactly believe have good intentions, but my son is inside that house with a very badly injured man. I cannot in good conscience leave him alone in there any longer." She continued to ride next to him, but looked ready to spur her horse ahead if necessary.

"I was hopin' you'd stay in town while we took care of this," Josiah offered.

"You 'was hopin' wrong," she responded. "I am certainly not going to sit back and relax while someone else takes care of my son."

"Howdy, ma'am," Vin said as he rode up. "Name's Vin Tanner. While we ride out there, why don't you tell us what you know? Okay? More we know, better we can help your boy."

As soon as she heard his soft voice, she began to calm down. _'At least he isn't trying to send me back.'_

"Mister Tanner, I am pleased to meet you. I just wish it were under different circumstances. Oh, and my name is Josephine Campbell."

Vin smiled at her. "This here's Chris Larabee," Vin said. He leaned forward and rested his left elbow on his knee.

Chris rode up and tipped his finger to his hat. "Ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you, as well, Mister Larabee. Please, would all of you call me Josephine?"

"I don't think I could, ma'am," said Josiah. "Might make me forget that you're a married woman."

"I happen to be a widow, and while I honor and love my husband's memory, I am no longer married."

Josiah smiled. "Then, Josephine, if you would kindly show us the way to your farm, I would be in your debt."

JD hovered over Buck, trying to figure out how to help him. He fiddled with the blanket covering Buck, and then he got a cloth to wipe his forehead. Buck wasn't looking too good. Truth was, he probably wasn't feeling too good either. Buck looked cold. "Bobby, are there any extra blankets anywhere?" JD asked.

Bobby nodded his head and left the room. A moment later, he appeared with a warm-looking blanket which he handed to JD, who used it to cover Buck.

A loud pounding came from the door. JD rushed to answer it, and Bobby followed him.

Jake stood outside and glared at JD through the door. "My men are hungry.

JD nodded.

"Mister, I ain't go no food in here. Least not prepared," Bobby said.

"Boy, don't you give me no lip. I said my men are hungry, and I expect you to find something for them," Jake growled.

"Yessir," Bobby said.

JD shrugged and shut the door. He turned around and winked at Bobby. "Say, Bobby, your ma got any medicine or cleaning stuff in the house?"

"Yeah," he said suspiciously.

"I think its about time them boys out there got some food and drink." JD smiled rather wickedly. "And I think it needs to have a little extra, say, **seasoning**."

"You gonna kill 'em, Mister Dunne?" Bobby asked, rather unsure of what answer he wanted.

"No, I don't think so. But, it really wouldn't hurt to make 'em a little sick, now would it?" JD asked reasonably.

"No, sir, I don't think it would."

"Now, I'm no cook, but let's just wee what we have to work with."

After searching in the cupboards and cabinets, JD and Bobby found some pain medicine that had belonged to Bobby's father. There were also some dried beans, which would take a while to cook. Josephine had placed some corn muffins inside the iron stove. They were stale. But best of all, JD found some coffee.

JD brewed the coffee, and he and Bobby added the painkiller to the brew. JD grinned at Bobby and raised his eyebrows. "I'm gonna take coffee outside and tell them we're cookin' up some beans and cornbread, but it will take a while. Hopefully, they'll drink this coffee up while they're waiting." _'It may not knock them out, but it sure is gonna play havoc with their reflexes,'_ JD thought maliciously.

Bobby nodded.

JD went outside. "Brought ya some coffee-dinners' gonna be a little while longer."

Then he headed back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

JD hovered over Buck. "Bobby, you know how to ride a horse?" JD asked, looking over his shoulder at the boy.

"Yessir, why?"

"Because we're gonna have to borrow one of those horses. My horse won't be able to carry three, and I don't think he's gonna be able to sit a horse on his own."

JD leaned over Buck and gripped his shoulder lightly. "Come on, Buck. You're gonna have to help me here," he whispered.

"Wha-?" Buck started to rouse. "Whatever it was I drank last night, JD, don't let me drink it again. I feel awful." He raised a hand to his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you look awful." JD smiled at him.

Buck gave him a look. "JD, I told you before. That's impossible. Where are we goin'?"

"Back to town, Buck." _'I hope,'_ JD added silently.

JD helped Buck to sit up. And after a moment, he helped him to stand. Buck walked mostly on his own, but he was leaning heavily on JD.

Bobby looked out the window. "They're not lookin' too good, Mister Dunne."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Yessir," Bobby replied.

"Buck, we gotta be quick here. When we open that door, we're gonna have to get to my horse, get on, and get out."

"Where's my horse?" Buck asked. He was having a hard time paying attention.

"Don't know, Buck. You're gonna have to ride with me on mine."

Buck looked at him savagely. Well, it would have been savagely, if he hadn't been so pale.

"We don't have a choice, Buck," JD insisted.

"Fine, we ride. What's that horse of yours named again?" Buck's tone was now one of bemusement. JD knew that Buck knew the horse's name; JD also knew that Buck liked to tease him about it.

"Never mind, Buck," JD said with exasperation. "Let's go."

Bobby opened the door so that JD could help Buck. Jake and Ephram, and the other men, were fighting off the effects of the medicine in their coffee, but their vision was blurry and they could hardly move their arms. That didn't stop them from trying to do so. Ephram lifted his gun and tried to point it at the blur that was Buck, JD, and Bobby. But he never got the chance to fire. A bullet caught him square in the right shoulder.

JD looked to the where the shot had come from, and saw Ezra and Nathan rushing toward the farm. _'Oh good,'_ he thought, _'here comes the calvary.'_

"Bobby, get behind JD and me. It's safer," Buck whispered.

"But-:

"Kid," he breathed, "I told you, I ain't," he took another breath, "gonna repay your Ma's kindness," and yet another, "by getting her son shot. Now get behind us," Buck said, exhausted from the effort of arguing with yet another stubborn kid. The way Bobby was standing, all innocence and determination, mirrored JD.

"Oh, Mister Jake," JD called out behind him as they ran off. "I'll be sure to put this in my article," he said, hoping that Jake would believe it and know his reputation was forever ruined. _'Hopefully, that's enough to take care of this lot. Otherwise, someone's gonna have to die.'_

As soon as Ezra and Nathan noticed that the men surrounding the farmhouse didn't look too well, they started toward the farm. When they saw JD, Buck, and Bobby leave the house, they went even faster.

When Ephram raised his gun and aimed in the general direction of the trio, Ezra flipped his wrist, and his derringer shot out. He aimed and fired, hitting the man in the shoulder. Ephram dropped his gun and looked at his arm, as if amazed that it was bleeding.

"Nice shot, Ezra," Nathan commented.

Ezra looked at Nathan with an unreadable expression. "Dreadful. I believe I need to adjust my sleeve a bit. My sidearm was slightly entangled by my attire, throwing off my aim," he said casually.

Nathan just smiled a bit. Ezra was always shooting "dreadfully," for he hadn't seen him actually kill a man yet. Wound, yes. Kill, no. But there was always a reason beyond it. Sleeve, mirror, pebble-it didn't matter, Ezra usually found an explanation for not delivering a fatal shot.

They saw JD look their way, but he was occupied with Buck and was leaving the gang to them for the time being.

There were a lot of men down there for just two to take care of, but they weren't responding well, and they weren't shooting straight. As soon as JD and Buck were clear, and it was apparent that the men were incapable of pursuit, Ezra and Nathan broke off the offensive and rode to where their comrades were waiting.

Chris, Vin, Josiah, and Josephine were close to the farm when they heard gunfire in the distance. Josephine went pale. "Bobby…." And she urged her horse forward faster.

Chris nodded, and Vin and Josiah spurred their horses forward to a gallop and rode quickly past Josephine. Hopefully, they weren't too late.

Almost as quickly as it had started, the sounds of gunfire stopped.

"That's either an extremely bad sign, or a good one," Vin said.

"One can always hope," Josiah put forth.

They came upon the farm; there were several severely injured men about. No one was standing. Some were moving slowly and falling down.

"Looks like the hand of God struck here," Josiah commented.

"Coupla times," Vin added.

Josephine arrived at the farm and looked about the place, worry apparent on her face. "Bobby?" she whispered.

Chris didn't say anything; he headed for the house. When he came back, he shook his head. "If Buck was here, he's gone now. No one is in the house."

They headed out.

They rode back toward town and past a small copse of trees. Vin and Josephine lagged behind; she was anxious about Bobby, and Vin was trying to keep her calm.

"Josephine," Vin said, "we'll find your boy. If he's with Buck, I'm sure he's fine."

"Gentlemen," a southern drawl greeted them from behind. "It is indeed a good fortune that I have located you."

They turned around and watched as Ezra casually rode up to them. "It has become necessary to get Mister Wilmington to town post haste, and we require a proper means of transportation. Oh yes, we have also located young Mister Dunne."

"Where is he?" Chris demanded. He didn't know whether to be relieved or angered.

"He is assisting Mister Jackson with the care of Mister Wilmington at the present. I have been directed to acquire a wagon or other means suitable for transporting a wounded man."

Josephine and Vin caught up with them. Ezra's face brightened with a smile. "My dear Josephine, I had not hoped to have the opportunity to again behold your charming visage so soon."

Josephine blushed, and she didn't take her eyes off Ezra. Then she blinked and shook her head. "How's Bobby?"

"Your son, as I pledged you before, has come to no harm. He is attending Mister Wilmington with Mister Jackson. Mister Dunne, who I believe you have not met, is with him as well."

Somewhat relieved, she asked, "How is Buck? Is he going to be all right?"

Ezra looked concerned. "I do not know, dear lady." He edged his horse closer to hers.

Vin, Josiah, and Chris took in this exchange with smiles. Ezra was obviously besotted, and Josephine seemed to feel the same way. But there was work to be done.

Vin cleared his throat, and Ezra looked back at him, noticing again that there were other people around and realizing that there was more pressing business at hand. He turned his attention back to Chris and trying to find some transportation for Buck.

"Josephine," Vin started, "do you have any neighbors who might be willing to loan out a wagon?"

"I have a wagon. The wheels are a little rusty, and the bed has a few missing boards. I haven't had the chance to get it fixed. But, you're welcome to use it." She said before thinking to herself, _'Just one more thing that doesn't work.'_

Chris nodded and looked to Vin.

"Josiah, why don't you come with me while we get that wagon?" Vin asked.

"I'll come too," said Chris, wickedly looking at Ezra, who was completely surprised that they were leaving him alone with Josephine, especially after how he'd reacted when she'd arrived.

"Ezra, why don't you keep Josephine company while we get that wagon?" Josiah asked.

"I'd be delighted to, provided the lady has no objections," Ezra stated.

"I have no objections," she whispered. She looked at Ezra and smiled, then quickly looked away from him, as if suddenly unsure about her reaction.

Chris, Josiah, and Vin easily located the wagon in Josephine's barn. They had to shoot a couple men who were beginning to rouse from the effects of JD's coffee, but none of them really gave much trouble. The wheels were indeed rusted, and more than a few boards were missing. With luck, it was sturdy enough to get buck to town. They didn't have time to fix it right now.

Vin and Josiah teamed their horses to the wagon and got in. The true test of this wagon's worth was about to be given. Chris rode ahead as they went back to where Ezra and Josephine were waiting.

Ezra was watching Josephine as she spoke about her son when the wagon came rattling up the road. The noise the wagon made caused her to stop speaking and glance towards it. "I didn't realize it was that bad," she stated softly.

At first, Ezra didn't even notice that Chris was smirking at him. He had been too busy gazing at Josephine. Actually, her glance towards the wagon was what made him turn his head towards Chris.

"Afternoon, Ezra," Chris smirked.

"Mister Larabee, I am glad to see that you are back with no difficulties, and with a…." Ezra paused, trying to think of a polite word for the wreck he saw Josiah and Vin riding in. Finally, he settled on, "…the wagon." Ordinarily, he'd have called it a hardly suitable means of transport, but he didn't want to hurt Josephine. _'Phine,'_ he reminded himself. She'd just asked him to call her Phine. _'My friends call me Phine.'_

Ezra was actually surprised that neither Chris nor Josiah had made any comment to him about his obvious distraction. But he was sure that that was only because the lady herself was present, and they would make up for it later.

"I am certain that Phine wishes to be reunited with her son, so shall we?" Ezra asked. He looked at Josephine, who merely nodded her head.

Ezra and Josephine rode off, Chris and the wagon following. Vin looked at Josiah and mouthed _'Phine?'_ Josiah shrugged.

The camp was not too far from where Ezra had met them, and soon they had arrived at the makeshift camp where Nathan, Buck and JD were waiting.

Chris dismounted and strode toward Nathan. "How's he doin'?" He indicated Buck.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Chris, but I think he'll be fine once I get that bullet out of him."

"But I took out a bullet," Josephine said.

"There were two, Mrs. Campbell. And you did a fine job of removing the one you did, but this one is a little bit deeper."

"Thank you, Mister Jackson. Please, call me Josephine."

Nathan smiled at her. She went over to Buck to check on him. Bobby came running up and gave her a big hug. She reached down and held her son tightly.

"That's some boy you got there," Buck said weakly.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Buck. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but now that I see heaven standin' right before me, I'm starting to feel almost like dancin'." He smiled and Josephine blushed.

Ezra had walked closer to them after Buck's first words. But now he looked downright irritated. Vin came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The look in Ezra's eyes was not exactly what he'd call concerned. Irate, actually. Usually, Ezra hid his emotions pretty well. But right now, Vin would have given a good bit to play poker with him. _'Heck, I might even win.'_ Instead, he decided to distract Ezra. Either Josephine liked him, or she didn't. Either she liked Buck, or she didn't. It wouldn't do any good to have Ezra start a fight with Buck right now. "Ezra, I need help fixing this wagon up."

"Mister Tanner, I assure you that any assistance I might render in regards to that rolling pile of firewood would be of practically no value," Ezra said with a calm in his voice that belied the irritation on his face.

"Yeah, well. Let's try anyway." Vin refused to be turned down. Besides, they really did need to strengthen that wagon if possible.

Ezra looked at Vin for just a moment, then nodded his head. "Very well, Mister Tanner, I suppose that practically useless assistance is better than none at all."

Vin smiled and headed to the wagon. Ezra followed without looking back towards Buck, or Josephine.

"Buck, thanks for watching out for Bobby," Josephine said.

"You're welcome, but I can't rightly take credit for that. He watched out for me more. Those men weren't interested in killin' anyone but me. He is one brave young man," Buck said.

JD walked up. "You must be Bobby's ma. I'm JD Dunne."

"Josephine Campbell. Call me Josephine."

"Bobby's a real good actor, Josephine. You should have **seen** the act he put on when those men tried to kill Buck." JD smiled to think about it; then he looked worried. He wasn't sure how she'd take to Bobby calling Buck his "pa."

"What'd he do?" she asked curiously. Buck just watched JD, a half-smirk on his face as he watched JD try to talk his way out of this situation.

"It really was somethin' you had to see, ma'am. I don't think the telling would be real interesting. It just showed that he's a brave kid, though. Real brave," JD stammered through it and looked relieved when she turned away from him. Buck rolled his eyes.

"Buck, I'm glad you're feeling better, but-" she started.

"You're not leavin' me, are you?" Buck asked in his most pitiful voice. "I can' feel the heavens darkening around me if my angel leaves."

Josephine looked to JD for help; he just shrugged. "Of course I'll stay, Buck," she answered.

"Bobby," JD said. "Let's go see if we can help with that wagon." Bobby and JD walked off, leaving Josephine with Buck.

Nathan looked on, entirely unsure what to do. He knew that Ezra had taken an interest in Josephine, and now Buck was making a move. Course, if Buck knew about, and believed she shared, Ezra's feelings, he would gracefully step back. "Should be interestin'," he muttered softly. But no one heard him.

The wagon finally repaired, they loaded Buck and headed back. Josephine rode beside Ezra. Bobby insisted on riding in the wagon with Buck.

Ezra was unusually quiet. Every time Josephine asked him a question, he responded with one or two words. But he didn't look at her, nor did he try to engage her in a conversation.

"Ezra," she asked quietly, "What's wrong? You aren't talking to me. And, well, I got the impression back there that you enjoyed my company. If you don't, I won't continue to be in your way." Josephine looked confused and upset at the same time. She held fire back and started to turn her. "I'm sorry that I bothered you."

Ezra looked at her with concern; there was pain in his eyes. "I had the distinct impression that you preferred other company to my own," he said quietly. "I had no wish to impose on you, Josephine."

She looked at him, shocked. "You mean Buck?" Ezra nodded. "I like Buck-he seems like a kind person, a bit too tough for his own good. But he just doesn't strike me as serious or … well … let's just say that I think he uses his looks to his advantage."

Ezra bit back a response. It would do him no good to point out Buck's flaws to her. Besides, she already seemed to be quite aware that Buck was like a bee, going from one flower to the next, never stopping to enjoy the whole beauty of the blooming plant from one season to another and loving the changes that time could bring.

"I shall endeavor to be a more interesting travel companion from this point, Phine," he said. "Where are you from?"

Josephine smiled. "My husband and I are from New York. He wanted to come out here to try his hand at farming. I wanted to be with him. It didn't matter where we were. What about you, Ezra? Where are you from?"

"Oh, here and there," he said softly and steered the conversation back to here. He didn't want to talk about his own past.

He made her laugh so easily, with his quiet charm and his fancy speech. She barely noticed when they arrived in Four Corners.

Nathan had removed Buck's bullet and determined he was "going to be just fine." JD decided that this time Buck deserved the lecture. But as soon as he walked into the room to deliver it, Buck glared at him, and Chris backed him up with an equally withering glance. _'Looks like I'm gonna be on the receiving end of this lecture afterall.'_

"Just what the hell you think you were doin' ridin' out with no back up JD?" Buck growled. "When common sense shoulda told you that if I hadn't come back, I was in a pretty bad spot and you'd need back up."

Chris glared at JD, and JD decided it might be best just to look at Buck. "But they wou-" he started.

"So you made things even worse by goin' out on your own. Chris here said they had to have two search parties instead of one. And the first had to wait for the second before doing anything when they **knew** where we were. You made a bad situation worse and you're just lucky you're still here to get this lecture."

"You're lucky too, Buck," JD broke in, then realized that perhaps he shouldn't have.

"That's another thing," Buck growled.

Chris stepped forward. "Don't do it again, JD," he simply. There was anger behind those words, and a threat. JD knew that he better not, or he might have to find himself a new set of friends.

He nodded his head, and he left before it got any worse.

Buck watched as JD left the room with a hang-dog expression. When the door behind the kid was shut, he looked at Chris. "Much as I hate to admit it, Chris, he did do some pretty clever stuff back there though," Buck said.

"Woulda had to-he's still alive. I gotta go. Expecting company, you know," Chris said, and then headed out the door.

Buck smiled. 'Yeah, Jake and his boys should be here soon.'

Although he knew Nathan would not be pleased, Buck sat up and started to get dressed. He certainly wasn't going to miss out on greeting Chris's company.

Mary Travis stood by the printing press, folding newspapers. JD walked into the office and asked excitedly, "Mrs. Travis, is it ready?"

"Just finished with the first run. Do you want to see it?" Mary asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I do. Can't wait to see the looks on Jake's and Ephram's faces when they read this!" He was fairly exuberant. After all, he'd never written a newspaper article before.

"It wasn't too bad for a start, JD." She smiled at him and left him to read his paper.

**Nine-Year-Old Defeats Sanders' Band**

By: JD Dunne

Jake Sanders and Ephram Jones had planned on coming to Four Corners to kill Chris Larabee "and his gun-totin' friends," according to a source within the band of would-be bandits.

They seriously wounded one of Larabee's associates, Buck Wilmington, who is now recovering. And they captured another, but didn't realize it.

Unfortunately for them, they ran into trouble before arriving at Four Corners.

Trouble by the name of Bobby Campbell.

Bobby Campbell, the nine-year-old son of Josephine Campbell, was left at home when the band came calling. He treated them well, then he treated then to his "Pa's special blend of coffee."

After the coffee, the band was easily subdued by two men. Bobby Campbell was uninjured in the incident.

It wasn't a very long article, but it showed how easily the band had been outwitted. JD had downplayed his role in the incident to further irritate the outlaws, whose only intention in coming to kill Chris Larabee had been to make a name for themselves.

Before too long, the newspaper had been distributed all over town, and by the time Sanders' gang rode into Four Corners, all of the town had turned out to see the band who had been defeated by a nine-year-old boy.

JD walked up to Jake Sanders quite confidently, and handed him a newspaper. "Here's your paper, Mister Jake," JD drawled. "Let me know if you need any help reading it." And he turned away and slowly walked toward the saloon. He knew it was stupid to turn his back on Sanders, but he wanted to show him how little respect he had for him. Besides, Josiah was watching his back, and if Sanders made a move, he'd take care of him.

"Dunne!" JD turned around slowly at the call and looked at Sanders, who said, "You're a dead man!"

"I believe that you are mistaken, Mister Sanders," came a response. "Mister Dunne is quite alive at the moment, and that is unlikely to change at any time in the near future.

Sanders turned to the voice. Ezra stood casually, his Remington aimed at Jake. "My aim yesterday with your compatriot was less than exemplary due to circumstances beyond my control at the time. However, I assure you, those circumstances have been remedied," Ezra said, putting a deadly threat behind his voice.

"I'll give you gentlemen a choice," said a soft voice. "You can leave town now, or you can leave in pine boxes later. In case I failed to introduce myself, I'm Chris Larabee," Chris said as he stepped out of the saloon.

Sanders looked at Ephram, who really was in no mood to test any of the men before them. "Let's just go, Jake. Our reputation's already been made. We ain't likely to better it today." Ephram turned his horse around and headed out of town. Half of the men followed suit.

"I assure you, Jake," JD put in, "there's more than just two of them." And he drew his gun.

"I been known to miss," Josiah said as he stepped out. "But not recently."

Vin, casually leaning against a general store porch post, had his gun perched on his shoulder. His stance said he could shoot just as casually. "It usually ain't a good idea to make him mad."

Nathan came out of the store. He had a knife in his hand, which he threw. It landed a mere inch from Sanders horse's hoof. "I didn't want to hurt the horse," he said. "But I think I've made my point.

By this point, Sanders' band had gradually dwindled down completely, until only Sanders himself remained.

Then Buck hobbled to the door, a gun in his hand. "Mister, I believe I owe you a bullet or two."

This was Sanders' chance. He could prove he had brains, or he could prove he was brave. But he couldn't do both. Unfortunately for Sanders, he didn't have brains. Sanders raised his rifle towards Buck, figuring he was the weakest of them all, and he would be able to kill at least one of the men. But that was a fatal mistake. Ezra fired his gun before Sanders had even completed his aim.

The bullet hit Jake Sanders neatly in the heart. Ezra squinted his eyes and watched as Jake's body fell slowly off the horse.

"Nice shot," Nathan called out.

"Thank you," Ezra replied.

Ezra Standish waited with Josephine and Bobby for the stage. "Are you sure you won't remain?" he asked. "Perhaps you could come back after a visit with the Campbells?"

"I can't."

Ezra forced a smile, but it did not reach his eyes. "Why not?"

"What happened on the farm showed me I can't be out here by myself. If I hadn't found Buck, I wouldn't have gone for help. When those men rode up, there would have been no one around to help Bobby or me. I don't know what would have happened, but I don't think it would have turned out well."

"But Phine, everything turned out exceptionally well," Ezra said, but the expression in his eyes showed that he agreed with her argument.

"Yea, Ma," Bobby put in. "We could stay."

Josephine looked fondly at Bobby. "This time, Ezra. I have been fighting to keep that farm alive. And I just realized that I have been fighting for only one reason. Marcus. He put his whole life into that farm. Admitting defeat meant letting go of him, which I wasn't ready to do.

"But you taught me how to do that. I have to move on and get on with **my **life, find out what **I** want to do, and raise my son where it's safe. I know, once he grows up, he'll find a way to get into trouble." She tousled his hair. "But until then, it's my job to protect him as best I can. And I **cannot** do that out here."

"Then I cannot persuade you to remain?" Ezra asked.

"No, no matter how much I wish you could."

"Then allow me to gift you with a small token of my esteem." He produced a brooch in the shape of a heart from his coat pocket.

"I couldn't possibly accept it," she protested.

"Then I am afraid you must stay, for I will not allow you to depart if you do not."

She was rendered quite speechless by the gift, unsure what to say or do.

Buck walked over to them. Changing the subject entirely, she said, "Buck, I'm glad to see you better."

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Thanks to you and your son. I thought I'd take him to the store and get him some licorice for the trip, if it's all right with you."

Bobby looked positively exuberant at the thought of licorice **and** spending time with Buck.

"Oh, all right," Josephine said with a smile, "but not too much."

Bobby squealed with joy and ran toward the store. Buck winked at Ezra and followed after him. "Whoa there, son, I can't run just yet. Besides…." but then he was too far to be heard by Ezra and Josephine.

Ezra watched them head off, then he turned back to Josephine. He forced a smiled. "Will you accept my gift, Phine? You've captured my heart. I want you to have this."

"On one condition, Ezra."

"Anything you wish, my lady," he said as he pinned the brooch onto her jacket.

"You must allow me to give you a small token of my affection in return."

Understanding her intention, Ezra leaned toward her and kissed her gently, but with an underlying passion.

The sound of the stagecoach in the distance brought Bobby out of the general store and separated Ezra and Josephine.

All decorum returned, Ezra helped the stage driver load Josephine and Bobby's luggage and handed her into the coach, kissing her hand before releasing it.

As the stage rode off into the distance, Ezra distinctly heard Buck say, "She wouldn't have left if I'd've kissed her like that, Ezra." And Buck smiled broadly.

"Mister Wilmington," Ezra retorted, "She would not have **allowed** you to kiss her in that manner."

Ezra walked toward the saloon, leaving Buck standing in the middle of the street with the smile on his face slowly disappearing.


End file.
